


Perfect Day

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end to a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

“You cold?” Oliver asks, wrapping his arm around Connor after a chill racks Connor’s frame.

They’re sitting hip-to-hip on the beach. Their toes curling in the sand as they watch the waves roll in and the sun set slow.

“A little. Too much sun, maybe” Connor admits. He scoots over just a little to link his arms around Oliver’s waist and nuzzle into his side. “Think I got burned.”

Oliver’s brow furrows as he looks over Connor. “I can’t tell in this light.” He leans back. “We can go back if you want. Chill in the room. Order room service.”

Connor shakes his head. “I want to stay.”

“But if you’re cold-”

“I’m not cold. I’m chilly,” Connor clarifies.

“But-”

“Oliver. We are staying here and watching the sunset,” Connor says, his tone decisive but not biting. “It’s going to be perfect.”

“Perfect?” Oliver echoes.

“Yes. Perfect end to a perfect day.”

Oliver smiles at that. “You think today was perfect?”

“You don’t think today was perfect?” Connor glares at him.

They’d enjoyed the morning swimming in the ocean and soaking up the sun. After lunch, they strolled hand-in-hand down the beach, looking for weird seashells to give Oliver’s mom for her collection. Connor had spent the rest of the afternoon reading something that wasn’t for school for the first time in months while Oliver dozed next to him. If Oliver doesn’t think today had been perfect…

“What would have made the day better?” Connor demands.

“Well-” Oliver thinks it over and then slyly grins. “We didn’t have sex on the beach.”

Connor sits up and out of Oliver’s embrace. “There were children around,” he says. “And _jellyfish_.”

Oliver just shrugs. “You just asked would have made the day better.”

Connor simply glares at him for a moment. “You’re an ass,” he says with too much fondness for it to really be an insult.

He links his arms back around Oliver’s waist and Oliver puts his arm back around Connor’s shoulders.

They’re quiet then; listening to the crash of the waves and the beauty of the setting sun; content in the comfortable presence of each other.

“I lied.” Oliver squeezes Connor’s shoulder close and kisses his temple. “Today. This. You. It’s all perfect.”

Connor smiles into Oliver’s side as the sun finally sinks and the night begins around them. “Damn right, this is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
